


Good Boy Bad Boy

by minhyunbin



Category: JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/minhyunbin
Summary: Hyunbin had been making a mess whenever Minhyun was out of the house for longer than an hour. Clothes snagged out of the closets, books in disarray, cushions on the floor - it was driving Minhyun nuts, and he simply wants to know why his beloved pet-hybrid is regressing into rebellion age these days.Feat. hybrid!Hyunbin





	Good Boy Bad Boy

If there's one thing that rubbed Minhyun in all the wrong ways, it's dirt, and it's mess. Put the two together, and you get the ultimate formula for absolute distress, as evident in the lack of expression as the male stood at his doorway, eyes void of soul at how his room had become. He barely left for a few hours, needing to rush out the last minute details of his project work at Mingi's place, and this was what greeted him upon his return: clothes strewn all over the place, his supposedly neatly-made bed now in disarray, papers scattered along the floor, and his trashbin fallen over, it's contents poured onto the floor. 

The raven closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In. Out. 

**"Hyunbin...!!"**

There's a soft gasp, halfway between a dog's whine and a bark, and a black-haired male popped his head out from behind the side of the bed. Minhyun pursed his lips into a thin line, eyes narrowing as the male slouched over, his chin digging into the softness of the mattress. Long eyes widened, looking up at him with his trademark pout, thick bottom lip jutting out in mild protest, dog-like ears drooping slightly. The elder fold his arms, and Hyunbin let out another long drag of air, almost like a whine under the direct stare. The elder boy felt himself wavering under the kicked-puppy look, but he's let the giant pup go with a soft warning far too many times. Running a hand through his hair with a deep sigh, Minhyun dropped on one knee as he started to pick the papers together one by one.

"Seriously, Hyunbin! How many times have I told you not to make a mess in my room. Ahh...now I need to rearrange everything...I've said it before haven't I? Hyung's busy with the term assignments lately and I really can't afford to clean up my room every time I come home. First it was my books, then it was my clothes, and now it's everything at one go. Ahh, _seriously_..."

Frustration was evident in his words, even if he tried to keep his voice low. It's unbecoming of Hyunbin, considering the years they spent together; and the Hyunbin that he knew wasn't someone like that. Impulsive and playful, yes - but not someone who don't understand his pet peeves nor ignore his words. 

"Hyung...I'm sorry..."

Fingers stilled as he looked up, eyes following the movements as Hyunbin settled into a kneeling position, hands on his lap and face down. The same regretful expression remained as the younger cast short glances in his direction, his tail and ears drooping, cheeks puffed. There's a childlike whine hidden in his tone, the sort where a child realised his wrongdoings after making his parents angry. His species had never been the best at picking up the human language, but he's learnt enough over the years to sustain everyday conversations, and more. The raven took note of his trailing eyes fearful to meet his own, and sighed again after the moment of silence. And he relented, as he always does, because he could never stay mad at anything for too long.

Not to mention it's Hyunbin, out of all people.

Stacking the papers in his hands before setting it aside, he scooted closer, getting into a cross-legged position. "Hyunbin, look at me," he started, head tilting into the younger's view and forcing eye contact. It worked, somewhat, because Minhyun made sure that everywhere Hyunbin turned, he followed suit. "Hyunbin-ah, what's going on? Is there something you should be telling me?"

"N-no...nothing's going on, hyung..."

There it was again. The wavering, trailing words that faded away, the wandering eyes, and the twitch of his ears. Minhyun could see right through him, but he knew that Hyunbin _was_ stubborn, and there was no use pushing him for an answer. Minhyun shook his head to show his firm disapproval of the younger's actions, but the hand running through the pup's hair was gentle. Hyunbin let out a soft voice of appreciation, nuzzling into the open palm. It didn't take long before he crawled into the elder's lap, all contented from the soothing head pats and rubbing motions down his back like the giant puppy he is, taking advantage of the fact that Minhyun was no longer upset (still a little irked, but not mad), basking in the attention from his owner.

* * *

Hyunbin had been an addition into the family since he was a small child, just few years younger than Minhyun himself. It was odd then, for Minhyun, because when he complained of wanting a companion or a pet dog, he wasn't expecting his parents to adopt a hybrid altogether. For seven-year-old Minhyun, Hyunbin was odd, with his furry ears and long tail, yet the same human features that he would see everyday in the mirror. Hyunbin was just like him and yet _not,_ and it's difficult for a child to wrap his head around the complex concept. He could walk on two legs, for example, and sit in a chair like how they all do; but he would also eagerly curl up in someone's lap despite it's bigger-than-peers figure, curling up and nuzzle into open palms.

He couldn't speak when he first arrived, lips parted in this semi-amazed, gaping state when Minhyun brought him on a tour of their humble, two-storey house. He would respond to the call of his name with a soft whine or a bark, yet his voice was that of a boy, the sound Minhyun thought he'd hear spoken among his classmates. He could climb the stairs well on two legs but prefered the help with his arms, and had difficulty grasping the use of metal cutlery that he much favored the availability of finger food. Hyunbin might have been four-years-old bordering on his fifth, but he simply doesn't function the same way Minhyun had remembered himself functioning at that age. 

Well, it made sense since he was a hybrid, but Minhyun only understood how far the differences went years later.

"Hyunbin-ah," Minhyun started, calling for the child's attention with a series of claps until Hyunbin focused on him instead of the fly zooming in the hot living room. "'Hyung'. Repeat after me. 'Hyung'!" The younger tilted his head to the side in confusion, eyes blinking slowly at the older child's bright attempt, hands gesturing towards himself. There was a soft bark of acknowledgement, before he started climbing into his lap, and a sound whine rang in the room when he was refused. "No no no, Hyunbin-ah. Not come over. 'Hyung'. Use your mouth, and follow me. 'Hi-yo-ong'! 'Hyung'!" 

"Arf? H-arf?"

"No no no. Mongmong-ie, not like this." Minhyun shook his head, hands pressing into either cheeks of the pale child. The hybrid let out a silly laugh, and Minhyun sighed in defeat. "Why isn't it working?" he wondered softly, hands still pressing into the soft cheeks as he tilted his head, scanning the opened books of 'Dummies for hybrid owners' and 'Teaching dog-hybrids speech 101'. He's following them as closely as he could, but _clearly_ he's missing something. Or maybe, Hyunbin's missing something. He sighed, rubbing his own face into the palms of his hands. That was a really mean way of phrasing things, especially when the pup needed all the help he could get. It didn't help that the younger male was staring at him with the largest puppy eyes, and inwardly, he cooed.

"Okay Hyunbin-ah, one more time. Hi-yeo-ng...!"

"Arh. Heo-f?"

"...well, I suppose we're getting there."

"Heof!"

By the time Hyunbin truly mastered the word 'hyung', it never left his lips longer than a few hours. Day in, day out, Minhyun would eventually get used to Hyunbin abusing the term for all sorts of attention: when he wanted to go for a walk, when he wanted to munch on snacks, when he simply wanted some kind of attention. Despite nagging all the same even at a young age, the elder would always give in, showering him with compliments for a good job done and being a nice puppy. Even now, where Hyunbin learned how to make use of his tone to indicate different kinds of emotions, even ones that sometimes make him blushed, it only served to make Minhyun more attached to the resident hybrid, a member of his family that he would never trade for the whole world. 

* * *

"Do you have to go somewhere? You've been staring at your watch for hours."

"That's an exaggeration," Minhyun proclaimed, eyes finally leaving the ticking device as he sighed. Mingi sat opposite him, all poised as he slurpped on his glass of blueberry smoothie. They were supposed to be doing their assignments, but Minhyun was far too distracted. And he was making the other distracted, which ticked him off and yet intrigued him all the same. Same-aged friends, the two knew each other for a while now. Even their hybrid pets met each other before, and that said something.

"What's up?" he asked, casually but with a twinkle of interest in his eyes. The rule of thumb was, if Mingi wants to know, Mingi gets to know. 

It didn't take long for Minhyun to start.

"Well, it's Hyunbin. It's just, these days, I don't know what's up with him. He wouldn't talk and I knew he could express himself but he refused! Like, I just can't figure out why. Whenever I leave for just an hour - an hour! - he'd mess up the apartment. And I mean, the whole apartment. My bedsheets, the books on my desk, the newspapers in the living room, cereal boxes...even the shoe racks. Oh god, don't even get me started on the laundry basket. And he wouldn't tell me why. It's seriously getting out of hand, but I'm worried...Mingi-yah, is this normal?"

"Hmm...how old is Hyunbin again?" He asked casually, one leg crossed over the other as he straightened up. Like an advisor ready to render all his ( odd ) knowledge about life and things you could never find in the text book. Mingi might not be the top scholar in school, but he sure had a few rare words of wisom at the most unexpected times. Like now, for example.

Yet, his question had Minyun blinking, voice raising in worry, "...he's not sick, is he?!" 

"Oh god, _shut up Hwang_ ," Mingi groaned, finger on his lips in warning as the table beside them shot them weird looks, no thanks to Minhyun's booming voice. An apology muttered, and the blond male spoke up, slender fingers playing with the handle of his cup. "He's just a year or two younger than Aron, right? Dog-hybrids at this age are full of vigor and constantly on the prowl, or so I've been told," he hummed, but for some reason, Minhyun wasn't quite feeling his smirk. Aron is his Corgi-hybrid, a male with large bright eyes and excited vigor, but definitely an intelligent one. It was even a running joke for a while where he would constantly say he'd like to borrow Aron's brain for a day in school, simply because of how much he lacked the cells for academics and books.

"At this age? Really?" Minhyun blinked, easing into his chair. The worst thoughts had ran through his mind, making him think back about how old do these hybrids live ( very old, actually, thanks to modern technology. They are certainly life-long companions should anyone wished them to be ), fingers intertwined and pushing against each other nervously. The raven had long pegged that their adolescent years were long over, considering how they're all considered adults now. Certainly, dog-hybrids do tend to exhibit playfulness way into their adult years, but never so much of a rebellious streak as they were in their teenage years. Minhyun sighed, running the tips of his fingers into the peeks of his ripped jeans, slipping them under the open rips as if slipping into a glove. 

"Well, they have raging hormones too."

Mingi might be the one sipping on his drink, but Minhyun's the one choking on thin air and his own spit. Patting his chest as he heaved, cheeks flushing at the mere implications of his words, he could only wished he could rub that widening grin appearing on his best friend's face. It'd be a lie to say he hadn't considered this possibility at all. After all, just like how hybrids would learn to talk and assimilate into the living world, some even taking up simple jobs among them, they too learn about human emotions. 

Even love. 

As a child, he's wondered what happened if Hyunbin were to find someone he loved and leave him. Such were thoughts of a naive child, of course - it's highly unlikely for hybrids to be 'married' off in the same way between two human beings, but they too can be companions to someone. A decade later, thinking about this had him pursing his lips together. Trying to imagine his life without Hyunbin by his side was _impossible_. 

"I'm just joking," his friend spoke up eventually, a soft laugh muffled by the raised hand covering his lips. Minhyun blinked, staring right into his face until he stopped laughing, and stared some more. "Honestly though, he probably just wants attention. They're hybrids, after all, you got to pamper them every once in a while. Do you even spend as much time as you used to? Weren't you busy working on that project with the girl in your class- Nayoung? Is it?"

"Right," he sighed, "and we still have one more week before submission." There's simply no time to add in long walks or movie nights because of university schedules, where everything is packed to the very brims. It was also time-management on his part, even if he hadn't taken much notice of it until now. Time just slipped past the cracks of his fingers and before he knew it, shuffling in between class and assignments and gatherings and sleep, another week has passed by. Perhaps, he really should have spent more time with Hyunbin, because he couldn't even recall the last time they went out together. 

That very thought put him in shame.

"Hybrids are hard to take care of. They're not exactly like pets, because they have more complex emotions, Minhyun-ah. Hyunbin's might not have chosen the best way to indicate his need for attention but likewise, he knew you were busy. That's probably his 'subtle' manner of raising awareness. Alright it's pretty obvious, but you're Hwang Minhyun and he's got no other way around it if he doesn't want to talk about it," Mingi shrugged, slurping on his smoothie as he rests his chin on open palm. "Aron used to do that a lot too, when I first started working part time and had no time for him. He'd make a mess and sulk all day, but now he'd tell me what he'd want to do, and we make plans. You're practically a _recluse,_ Minhyun, but Hyunbin isn't."

The raven scratched the back of his head, slightly offended at being called oblivious, but knowing full well that he truly was. When it came to emotions, Minhyun was awkward, and slow. It always seemed like he could never quite grasp other people's thoughts about him. To Minhyun, the best way was simply to voice out, but Hyunbin wasn't like that, and he knew. He might be a loud and affectionate person, but he was always more action and less words. Soft-spoken. Always looking at him with those wide, wide eyes, waiting. Watiing for him to call him out for a walk, waiting for him to pat his lap and tell Hyunbin to come over for a nap, waiting for him to take the first step.

And sometimes, because of how independent they could be, Minhyun forgot that they too, cherish companionship. It's both pets and human nature to crave for attention and steer away from loneliness, and he was a bad companion.

He was an awful, awful friend. Unlike others, Hyunbin predominantly stayed in their shared apartment, even after Minhyun moved out to somewhere closer to his university. Hyunbin met other hybrids like him from time to time, but he doesn't go out with them for prolonged hours, nor does he take up any jobs besides helping to run errands for him or his family. Now that it's just the two of them...Minhyun supposed there could be a reason why.

It must had been a lot lonelier in the last few months, then.

"Also, maybe he _is_  just horny, you know."

Minhyun did end up spitting his grapefruit aide onto Mingi's face after all.

* * *

The talk with Mingi did etch in his mind, but with project deadlines coming upon them ( and Nayoung's efficiency making it more anxious than it should have been for him ), it was quickly put to the back of his mind. Besides, Hyunbin had not been smashing things into disarray these days, often spotted curling up and napping away on the couch or playing with his mobile, pressing buttons to clear those jelly fishes in a fictitious candyland. Minhyun seek relief in that fact, patting the overgrown child on his head on his way to the bedroom where he'd lock himself for most of the hours to finish up presentations and papers, before dropping onto bed for the rest of the night.

With each day he crossed off his calendar, he started to think of things he could do after the project. A nice dinner and walk with Hyunbin. Maybe a small weekend roadtrip - something they used to talk about as teenagers but never had the time to. Things to do and play and eat and talk to make up for lost time. He would actually admit that it was part of his motivation to get things done. And between his perfectionistic character and Nayoung's firm hold and eye for details, it was a tough battle to get things done the way they wanted it.

( And if he only knew how Hyunbin felt, watching with sad eyes whenever Minhyun close the door behind him, never in the same space for longer than a handful of minutes. )

It was still earlier afternoon when he submitted his papers. His whole class and cheered in joy when the professor asked for class to be adjourned, summer holidays coming up to mark the end of the semester. Even the expressionless Nayoung was smiling ( beaming ) at the end of the day, thanking him for being a good project partner before slipping away with her friends. Minhyun packed his bag quickly, barely stopping to wave a greeting in Mingi's direction ( "Hey, where are you going-  Hey?" "Sorry, talk to you later!" ) when they passed on his way out. 

He had bags of food by the time he returned, most of it being the hybrid's favourites: street snacks with a spicy kick, some meat that he'd barbeque over the stove later, and desserts. But he returned to an empty home, his own voice calling his name echoed as he dropped the bags of food, poking his head through the few doors they had. There's no mess to be seen, no note either. Minhyun's first instinct was to call the mobile, but the familiar ringtone ringing in Hyunbin's own room proved that the younger had left the house without a phone. 

And panic rose within him.

Of course, it wouldn't be the first time Hyunbin left on his own. Hybrids might still be widely seen as pets, but they're more than capable of handling themselves in most casual situations. That includes shopping and buying their own stuff, especially meals. A grown hybrid like Hyunbin would have no problem conversing with humans; besides, he does head out to grab his own meals from time to time. But it was rare for Hyunbin to be gone at this hour, mostly because he preferred to laze around and nap. And if he was meeting his friends, he always made it a point to let Minhyun know.

To put it shortly, this had never happened before, and Minhyun wasn't the best person at handling sudden changes. After checking the rooms for the third time, the university student settled on the sofa to calm himself down. Perhaps he went out to buy a snack. Perhaps he went forth to meet someone on a last minute appointment. Perhaps he did say something, but he just forgot because he was too busy.

( He wanted to reject the last idea, because it did make him feel uncomfortable to realise just how little time he spared the younger over the last month and more. )

Running a hand through his hair, he took in large, even breaths. He assumed it must have been a rush if he left his mobile phone, but the longer he sat there, waiting with a weak sense of positivity as the clock ticked away and food laying forgotten, the more uneasy he felt. Optimism gave way to the flood of negativity.

_What if he's injured or hurt when he's out? What if someone tried to kidnap him? What if he got himself into trouble?_

_What if he ran away from home?_

Minhyun waited for nearly an hour, but with no hybrid in sight, he got up with anxious steps. Taking another tour of the house for any possible notes that he missed, he headed out and started searching along the roads leading to their apartment. But Hyunbin wasn't there - he's not at the laundromat watching the washing machines twirl and spin; he's not at the local arcade playing UFO catcher; he's not at the snack staff sneaking a bite from the ahjumma owner who has a strong fondness for him. 

He's no where to be found, and it's not helping with the sense of urgency in his steps.

Phone calls were made, first to Mingi which was sent to voicemail, followed by a few to other people he could even think of that would come in touch. But the response did little to help, mentioning that they didn't see Hyunbin at all. The raven slowed down to a stop, rubbing his face with his hands, at a complete loss of what else he could do.

_Hyunbin was gone._

It was a fear that materialized, and that very thought consumed him in one single moment. 

* * *

Mingi and Jonghyun, a mutual friend he's known since high school, caught hold of him before he could visit the police station to file a report. Crestfallen look plastered on his face, a tired frown slipping sighs every few moments, Minhyun tried not to fidget his fingers as he sat on the couch. His friends took a seat on either side of him, shaking their head at their friend, though they were equally as worried. Hyunbin wasn't just a friend, or a pet - they grew up together, a bond built upon time.

Even if he had to file a missing hybrid's report, he had to wait for 36 hours for an adult hybrid. It's only been 6 hours since, but he wasn't sure if he could wait for another day or so. At the same time, he knew that his friends had a point. He couldn't expect Hyunbin to be there all the time, waiting or him. He had the rights to head out should he want to, provided that their registered owners and legal guardians had given prior approval. And he did. Forgetting a mobile phone was an mistake that could happen. 

And all he could do was to wait for the time being.

A patient man he was, he realised he's not when it came to important things. He's knew Hyunbin since they were kids, growing up together in their teens. They spent a large bulk of their lives simply being beside each other, talking about school and dreams and the shape of the clouds under a midday sun. The shared belongings and clothes and food and bed, they were a sense of comfort to each other by simply existing. Hyunbin had seen him at all his best and worst moments, and he had guided and trained him to function in society just like an equal.

They were each other's only friend until they both got older and widen their circles, but they still only had each other.

At least, Minhyun was sure about that until now. 

It wasn't just a day's occurrence or two. Even back in high school, Minhyun was slowly shifting his attention to other things. Towards the university entrance exms, towards hanging out with his classmates, to simply hiding in his room to read a book. Time wasn't spent with Hyunbin as much as he would imagined, always putting it for 'another day' because he was tired.

He took Hyunbin's presence for granted, and he could only have himself to blame. He knew his friends would disapprove of him saying that, but the fear that Hyunbin might just have gotten up and left fazed him. 

He sighed, closing his eyes as he pulled his knees up onto the couch. All he could think of then, was his hopes for Hyunbin to return.

* * *

It was nearly two am when the main door clicked open. Minhyun nearly broke the plate he was washing when he ran out to the door, making sure that his ears weren't playing a trick on him. And true enough, a tall figure hovered at the entranceway, slipping off his sneakers and stopping in his tracks upon spotting the raven.

"Just where. Have. You. Been?!"

He could see the wince splashed upon the puppy's face, head dipping in apology as his shoulders shrunk. Minhyun didn't stop there, pouring out his concerns and worries as he ranted and nagged. He talked about the worst ideas that came to mind; he talked about the surprise he was planning and the even bigger surprise - shock - that awaited him to find the house empty; he talked about how he was going to file a police report, on how he should have at least made the effort to inform him if he's staying out for a while.

"I'm sorry."

Two words, and Minhyun found his voice hitched at the back of his throat when Hyunbin pursed his lips into a quivering frown, eyes swelling with tears. Fingers clenched into a fist was crumpling the hem of his sweater, his feet fidgeting and rubbing against each other as he averted his gaze. Minhyun let out a long drag of air. 

No, it was him who was supposed to apologize. He was the selfish one here, thinking of his own grand plan without even telling Hyunbin about it, talking as if he made his efforts to care when it was always the younger who put in more effort. He was ashamed of himself, of not caring enough for someone he promised to take care for the rest of his life. ( That promise was made when he asked his mother for a pet, but Hyunbin was the outcome of the plea, and Minhyun hadn't planned to break the promise...at least not intentionally. )

"No, I'm sorry," he mumbled in the end, awkward in his expressions all the same before stepping up to wrap his arms around the younger. Hyunbin might have been taller, but he fits into his arms nicely all the same, even when standing. Toes slightly tipped so that he could rest his chin on Hyunbin's shoulder, he added, "I was just...I was just worried. I thought you were gone, and I- I can't, Hyunbin-ah."

But feeling the warmth from him had eased the tensions inside him. That was until he pulled away, and Hyunbin was the first to burst into tears, large beads of tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke, half whining and half gibberish in his ramblings. 

"... i thought .... at yu... me... ... ... leab..."

"Hyunbin-ah, why? Slowly, slowly. Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?"

"I just, I thought," Hyunbin heaved and Minhyun pulled him towards the living room couch, running one hand through his hair in soothing motions before checking to see that he was fine. The hybrid sniffed, and the raven rubbed the tears away not too gently. Yet, the action seemed to spur even more tears. "I thought you wanted me to leave..."

"Why?" Minhyun blinked, eyes locked onto the younger as he reached out to grab blindly at the box of tissues. Of everything, this wasn't something he expected to hear.

"You...have no time for me," he continued, voice softening yet again as he jumbled his words in between long breathes of air, but he sat still, letting Minhyun dab away the tears as he spoke. One of his hand had reached forth to hold onto the elder's tee, curled fist holding on tight. "I thought, you don't want to see me, cause you are always in your room, busy. And, and...you always bring home another scent...a flower...scent..."

"...what?" If Minhyun was staring previously, he's doing it with even more intensity, eyes wide open and movements stilled. Hyunbin flushed, ears twitching furiously as he chewed on his bottom lip. He himself used several perfumes and deodorants, so he never paid attention to that. The description did linked a single name to mind - after all, it only happened recently. Putting two and two together, Minhyun found himself quirking the corners of his lips ever so slightly in amusement. "I...yah, are you, jealous?" He meant it as a tease, hands pressing into the soft cheeks and pushing them together. He watched as a pout formed naturally, before Hyunbin nodded unabased, eyes shining with a sheen of wetness as his browds drooped at the sides. 

( To be completely truthful, Hyunbin looked absolutely adorable like this. )

"That's my friend. We're working on the project together, maybe that's what you picked up. I never knew that, though. But...you're right. I haven't been spending time with you and it's not because I don't want to! I just...there's no reasons but excuses. I thought, I always thought there's a next time, or some other day, but I neve really made plans with you in a long while, huh? I'm sorry, Hyunbin-ah. I'm sorry," the raven dropped his hands, this time to settle them on top of Hyunbin's hands, "I would never want you to leave. We promised, remember? I... Well, I hope you can tell me whenever you feel upset. Be honest with me. Hyung will try harder to work things out too. Tell me what you'd want."

"Really?"

"Really," Minhyun chuckled, the childish glee now reflected in Hyunbin's bright orbs. Along with it was his small smile, bottom lip all pouty and red from his own biting earlier on.  The tears stopped, disapearing as he sniffled, rubbing his nose lightly with the back of his hand. The elder hummed, head tilting to the side."Why, you have something you want now?"

"I want a _bobo_."

The elder inclined his torso to land a loud smooch on the cheeks, laughing along when the hybrid laughed too, clearly in way better moods. As quickly as he was upset, Hyunbin switches his mood quickly with each new found distraction. "What else?"

"I want a hug?"

 _As expected_. Minhyun broke out in louder laughter this time, dropping his weight onto the younger, cheeks pressed into the shoulders. It felt all too comfortable, a sense of comfort he never realised he missed until now. It was also due time to pamper him to make it all up to him. Looking at the way the younger's tail whipped around happily with his ears drapped on the side, nuzzling close, he figured he's at least doing something right.

* * *

Hyunbin had found his way into his bed later that night, proudly declaring his right since Minhyun had allowed him to "share what he wanted". Minhyun had no doubts the pup's requests would continue, but for that day, he gladly allowed it. Tucking the large frame into bed before he climbed in, he craned his head to take a look at the sleeping figure. Hyunbin falls asleep quickly, lips already parted as his chest rose and dipped in a rhythmic manner. It felt like he was eight-years-old again, when they would sleep on the bed together, squeezing tight before Hyunbin loved snuggling up to someone. In their teens, Hyunbin had slowly kicked that habit, and ever since he was given his own room when Sujin, his sister, moved out they've never roomed together since.

It brought back a lot of warm memories, and this time, he's not letting him go.

( He did not quite understand the warm, fuzzy feelings at the bottom of his stomach until a long while later, but that's another story to tell. )

Landing a soft peck to his forehead, he had to stop himself from chuckling too loud when Hyunbin shifted, limbs wriggling before turning towards him, drapping an arm over his waist. Minhyun followed suit and did the same, tugging the blankets one more time before he shut his eyes too.

And tonight, it was a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hello! to the dear prompter, I'm not sure if this was what you had in mind when you wrote the prompt. I came to realised I'm quite...awful at fluff in this hybrid scenario, but I really tried ;; I hope you would enjoy this nonetheless ; o ; i had my share of fun with this, and i could only wish i had better ways to express my ideas this round. please feel free to let me know your thoughts and comments!


End file.
